Winter in December
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: Gerakan sok imut Satsuki membuat Seijuurou tersenyum tipis dan mengacak pelan rambut sang istri. Sedangkan Setsuna berhasil muntah di tempat dan mendapatkan hadiah pelototan eksra tabasco./"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamamu, Satsuki,"/"Zettai dame."/"Seijuurou-kun  … watashi wa zettai da. Tsuga takai zo!"/AkaMomo. Oneshoot. RnR?


_**Enjoy reading, aru ….**_

 **-oOo-**

Fajar mulai menyapa. Matahari menggantikan tugas bulan dan bintang untuk menyusupkan sinarnya ke dalam sebuah kamar besar nan megah milik seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang kini sedang menuntaskan pekerjaannya di dunia mimpi. Tak lama kemudian suara dering jam weker yang berada tepat di meja samping ranjang pemuda itu menggema di ruangan. Dan berhasil membuat si pemilik kamar sekaligus jam tersebut bergerak. Pemuda itu tentu saja terkejut oleh bunyi jam, sekalipun ekspresinya tetap datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Perlahan matanya terbuka, menampilkan irisnya yang sewarna dengan darah muda. Dering jam masih berbunyi. Lalu kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat, hingga perekam video _high quality_ pun tak bisa merekamnya. Seketika bunyi yang menggema itu terhenti.

Raut wajahnya tetap tenang dan bergumam, "Aku berhasil membunuhmu."

Ya. Jam weker tersebut telah gugur tertikam gunting keramat yang ternyata sudah pemuda itu siapkan di bawah bantalnya.

 **-oOo-**

Setelah bangun dari tidurnya yang penuh adegan _crime_ , pemuda itu segera masuk ke kamar mandi guna membersihkan diri. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya karena semua sudah dipersiapkan oleh para pelayan di rumahnya. Hanya dengan menjentikkan jari, Akashi junior itu sudah mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Seperti sekarang, baru saja ia keluar dari kamar mandi, seragam sekolah Teiko-nya sudah siap. Sebenarnya, dari lubuk hati yang paling terpencil, pemuda itu memiliki sebuah keinginan. Yaitu, para pelayan membantunya memakaikan pakaian pada tubuhnya. Bukan karena tidak ia tidak bisa, tapi ia ingin seperti ayahnya. Yang mana selalu dibantu berpakaian oleh sang ibu sekalipun ayahnya itu sudah amat sangat bisa memakai baju sendiri. juga … ingin merasakan rasanya jadi raja.

Tapi sayangnya, sang ayah tidak mengizinkan.

Dengan berat hati pemuda itu melanjutkan acara berpakaiannya. Dilanjutkan dengan menyisir asal-asalan rambut merah warisan yang ayah. Dan mengambil tas yang sudah ia siapkan dari tadi malam.

Yosh. Sekarang Akashi Setsuna, putra dari pasangan Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Satsuki, siap menjalani harinya sebagai murid kelas tujuh Teiko _Chuugakkou_.

Dengan tas yang tersampir di bahu kiri, Akashi Setsuna berjalan penuh gaya ke ruang makan. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak menampakkan keangkuhannya. Tidak seperti Akashi Seijuurou, Setsuna adalah anak yang suka tebar pesona. Terkadang Seijuurou bingung, anak siapa Setsuna ini. Seingatnya, sang istri Satsuki tidak seperti itu. Karena tanpa tebar pesona pun sudah banyak yang terpikat dengan istrinya tersebut.

" _Ara~_ Setsuna- _kun_. Mama baru saja akan memanggilmu bila lima menit lagi kau tidak turun," kata Satsuki begitu mendengar suara langkah sang anak menuruni tangga. Tubuh rampingnya sibuk _riwa-riwi_ mempersiapkan sarapan.

Setsuna tersenyum menyeringai pada Satsuki yang otomatis membuat wanita merah muda itu jengah.

"Hm … tidak perlu, Mama. Seharusnya mama menyuruh pelayan saja yang memanggilku," ujar Setsuna dengan wajah sengaknya.

Seijuurou yang daritadi memperhatikan anaknya dari balik Koran hanya menghela napas lelah. Lagi-lagi ia meragukan tentang ke-sah-an Setsuna sebagai anak dari Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Satsuki. Bagaimana bisa Setsuna memiliki wajah sengak yang tidak mereka−Seijuurou dan Satsuki−miliki? Ehem … untuk ini Seijuurou tidak akan pernah mau mengakui kalau dia yang menurunkan kesengakan wajahnya.

"Setsuna," panggil Seijuurou ketika anaknya sudah duduk di meja makan.

" _Ha'i_ , Papa," jawab Setsuna, masih dengan wajah sengaknya.

Seijuurou melipat Koran yang tadi ia pegang sebelum menatap langsung tepat pada manik merah si anak.

"Turunkan dagumu ketika kau berbicara dengan Mama!" perintah Seijuurou mutlak. Dan Setsuna mengerti akan hal itu. Maka dengan patuh, pemuda yang masih berusia dua belas tahun itu langsung menunduk. " _Ha'i_ , Papa."

Setidaknya ia berpikir kalau nanti di sekolah ia bisa mengangkat kembali dagunya. Astaga … seberapa sombongnya anak semata wayang pasangan AkaMomo ini ….

Beberapa saat setelahnya Satsuki kembali membawa nampan yang berisi segelas susu coklat untuk Setsuna dan dua gelas _ocha_ untuk Seijuuro dan dirinya. Seijuurou memang lebih menyukai _ocha_ daripada kopi. Sarapan ala keluarga Seijuuro pun dimulai dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang memimpin. Mereka makan dalam hening. Bahkan Setsuna yang notabene nya merupakan orang paling cerewet di antara keluarganya pun juga makan dalam hening. Seijuurou memang mewajibkan keluarga mereka agar makan dengan tidak berisik. Setengah jam kemudian, keluarga kecil tersebut telah menyelesaikan acara makannya.

"Setsuna- _kun_ , apa kau akan pulang terlambat hari ini?" tanya Satsuki pada si anak.

Setsuna langsung menunduk dan menjawab, "Tidak, Mama."

Baik Satsuki maupun Seijuurou memandang putera semata wayang mereka dengan bingung karena pemuda tersebut menunduk dalam.

"Kau kenapa, Setsuna- _kun_? Kenapa menunduk?" tanya Satsuki bingung. Seijuurou tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya memperhatikan keduanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mama." Setsuna menggeleng dan melanjutkan, "Hanya saja … papa padaku tadi untuk menurunkan daguku ketika berbicara dengan mama."

Satsuki melongo, sedangkan Seijuurou hanya menepuk dahi atas kedodolan otak anaknya. Sekarang Seijuurou yakin kalau Setsuna bukan keturunan Akashi.

 **-oOo-**

Mobil angkot yang ditumpangi Setsuna baru saja menghilang dari pandangan kedua orang tuanya. Akashi memang keluarga kaya raya, tapi Seijuurou mengharuskan Setsuna pergi ke sekolah dengan angkutan umum. Bukan karena pelit atau terlalu hemat, itu hanya untuk mengajarkan pada Setsuna agar mengetahui derita Satsuki, sang ibu ketika sebelum menikah dengan Seijuurou, yang tentunya dihadiahi sebuah jitakan mematikan yang mampu membuat Setsuna meringis kesakitan sekalipun takikut merasakannya.

"Kau tidak bekerja, Seijuurou- _kun_?" tanya Satsuki ketika melihat sang suami tidak bersiap-siap untuk bekerja dan malah asyik menonton tivi di kamar mereka.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa?" Satsuki meringkas rambut panjangnya menjadi sebuah cepolan tinggi.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamamu, Satsuki," bisik Seijuurou mesra tepat di telinga sang istri. Tubuh Satsuki menegang ketika pinggangnya dibelit oleh sepasang lengan kekar milik suami.

 _Ini tidak boleh terjadi_ , batin Satsuki.

" _Dame_!" ujar Satsuki tegas.

Seijuurou mengernyit. "Kenapa?" Satsuki melepaskan tubuhnya dari kukungan tangan Seijuurou. " _Zettai dame_."

"Lebih baik sekarang kau bekerja!" perintah Momoi mutlak.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Seijuurou tak kalah mutlak. Satsuki melotot. Aura di sekelilingnya menjadi gelap. Bulu kuduk pria itu berdiri tegap dan berjejer rapi.

"Seijuurou- _kun~_ … _watashi wa zettai da. Tsuga takai zo!"_ entah sejak kapan Satsuki sudah memegang gunting kramat milik Seijuurou. Dan menggerak-gerakkannya seperti seorang psikopat melebihi sang suami. Maka, dengan langkah sigap dan wajah datar, Seijuurou memberi hormat pada Satsuki.

" _Aye, Sir_ ," katanya dengan datar sebelum berlari gesit ke kamar mandi.

Satsuki menghela napas dan meletakkan kembali gunting hadiah pernikahannya dari Tetsuya.

 **-oOo-**

Teiko _chuugakkou_ terlihat ramai hari ini. Baru beberapa jam Setsuna masuk sekolah sudah banyak sekali yang tertarik pada pemuda tersebut, sekalipun pemuda itu datang dengan bau keringat karena berdesakan dengan ibu-ibu kompleks dan membuatnya kepanasan sekalipun ini musim dingin. Tapi untungnya ia membawa minyak wangi legendaris sang ayah yang mampu menghilangkan bau keringat dalam sekejap. Ya, itulah minyak cong-cong. Tidak akan ada yang tahu, karena itu minyak buatan sang ibu ketika masih SMA, yang dibuat khusus untuk Seijuurou demi menhilangkan bau keringat ketika selesai bermain basket.

Setsuna baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika mendapati sosok wanita cantik sedang berada di depan gerbang. Sedang celingukan mencari sesuatu.

"Mama?"

Satsuki yang mendengar suara anaknya tersebut segera menoleh dan tersenyuk lebar. Dengan segera Satsuki memeluk puteranya tersebut. "Setsuna- _kun~_ "

Setsuna memberikan tatapan bingung pada mamanya tersebut. Seolah menegerti dengan tatapan anaknya itu, Satsuki mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga si anak dan membisikkan sesuatu. Mata Setsuna membelalak dan tersenyum lebar kemudian. "Oke, Mama," kata Setsuna dengan semangat.

Kemudian keduanya pergi dan lupa tidak memberitahu pihak sekaloh karena terlalu bersemangat dengan rencana Satsuki.

 **-oOo-**

Jika awal paragraf tadi menunjukkan waktu pagi, maka sekarang sudah menunjukkan waktu malam. Matahari sudah terlelap dalam peraduan dan digantikan bulan dan bintang yang memang dari dulu kebagian shift malam, tapi entah kalau kiamat sudah dekat nanti.

Sang Akashi senior yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou dengan gusar mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah, di mana tempat keluarga kecilnya seharusnya sudah menunggu. Akashi baru saja akan pulan ketika menerima telepon dari pihak sekolah yang menyatakan kalau anaknya yang bernama Akashi Setsuna tidak hadir ketika akan diberi tugas untuk menjadi perwakilan anak baru untuk memberi sambutan. Bahkan sampai pulang sekolah pun Setsuna tetap tak terlihat batang tenggorokannya.

Dan saksi mata mengatakan, ada seorang wanita cantik membawa pergi Setsuna dari sekolah. Sejenak Seijuurou berpikir keras. Siapakah gerangan wanita cantik itu? Apa wanita dari masa lalunya? Seijuurou menggeleng. Satu-satunya wanita dari masa lalunya dalah mendiang sang ibu yang sudah meninggal puluhan tahun lalu. Tidak mungkin bukan jika sang ibu bangkit dari kubur dan menculik cucunya sendiri hanya karena penasaran dengan sosok rupawan warisan Seijuurou.

Jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan ketika dilihatnya pagar besi raksasa rumahnya terbuka lebar. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan, Seijuurou segera turun. Satpam yang biasanya berjaga di rumahnya juga tidak ada. Matanya membelalak begitu melihat kaca rumah besar tersebut pecah dengan kaca berserakan di lantai. Lampu di rumahnya juga mati. Dengan langkah cepat, Seijuurou segera memeriksa semua sisi rumah di mulai dari lantai atas.

"Satsukiii~"

"Setsuna~"

Seijuurou berteriak memanggil nama orang yang ia cintai. Namun yang ia dengar hanyalah gema suaranya sendiri. Barang-barang berharga di rumahnya sebagian ada yang menghilang. Dan Seijuurou menyimpulkan kalau pencuri berhasil membobol rumah mereka.

"Setsunaaa~ Satsukiii~" teriak Seijuurou lagi.

Begitu berada di lorong yang menghubungkan dapur dengan halaman belakang, Seijuurou melihat seberkas sinar di sana. Keningnya mengerut. Perlahan tapi pasti, Seijuurou berjalan mendekati sinar tersebut. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh kenop pintu. Dan ketika Seijuurou berniat membuka pintu tersebut, tiba0tiba pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar lebih tepatnya.

Reflek Seijuurou mundur. Manik jelaganya terbelalak mendapati sosok wanita dan pemuda yang ia kenal berdiri di hadapannya membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun sambil tersenyum lebar. Di atas kue tersebut terdapat lilin berangka 39 tahun. Satsuki dan Setsuna tertawa melihat raut wajah terkejut Seijuurou.

"Ap−"

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou~_ Papa," seru mereka lantang memotong ucapan Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou- _kun_?" tanya Satsuki ketika mendapati suaminya itu tak bereaksi. Seijuurou memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba pria itu memeluk erat keduanya, dan hampir membuat kue yang Setsuna pegang terjatuh. Kini giliran duo S itu yang tercengang dengan kelakuan pemimpin mereka.

"Kalian membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung," gumam Seijuurou dekat telinga mereka.

"Masih 'hampir'kan, Papa?" seloroh Setsuna kurang ajar. Dengan gesit Satsuki menjitak kepala anaknya tersebut.

Satsuki tersenyum lembut. Tangan mungilnya mengelus punggung tegap sang suami. "Kami baik-baik saja, Seijuurou- _kun_."

Seijuurou melepaskan pelukannya. Ia merasa luar biasa lega ketika mengetahui kedua orang yang dicintainya itu masih baik-baik saja dan hampir membuat dirinya tidak baik-baik saja. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas dari tadi dan baru melepaskannya sekarang.

"Jadi, kalian sedang bermain apa?" Seijuurou kembali ke mode seriusnya. Satsuki dan Setsuna tersenyum lebar.

"Kami sedang merayakan ulang tahun papa," seru Setsuna senang.

"Ulang tahun?"

" _Mou_ ~ Seijuurou- _kun_ ... kau tidak pernah mengingat hari ulang tahunmu," keluh Akashi cantik itu.

Seijuurou tersenyum. "Aku ingat. Makanya tadi aku tidak ingin masuk kerja dan lebih memilih untuk berduaan denganmu, Satsuki."

" _Hee_ ~ benarkah?" Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Tapi kau malah mengusirku," gerutunya. "Dan kejadian ini di luar perkiraanku."

" _Hee_ ~ jadi papa tidak ingin berduaan denganku?" tanya Setsuna dengan wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat. Seijuurou mengalihkan atensinya pada sang putera dan menatapnya tajam.

"Hei, Bocah. Tadi aku mendengar kau diculik oleh wanita cantik. Siapa itu?"

Setsuna mengerjapkan mata. Satsuki menepuk jidat. "Ah, itu aku, Seijuurou- _kun_. Maaf, aku lupa meminta izin pada pihak sekolah. _Tehee_ ~"

Gerakan sok imut Satsuki membuat Seijuurou tersenyum tipis dan mengacak pelan rambut sang istri. Sedangkan Setsuna berhasil muntah di tempat dan mendapatkan hadiah pelototan eksra tabasco. Ibunya memang imut, tapi Setsuna paling tidak suka kalau ibunya itu sudah bertingkah seperti itu.

"Nah, Papa ... bagaimana kalau papa meniup lilin nya sekarang?" usul Setsuna yang mendapat anggukan antusias dari Satsuki.

Seijuurou mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdika menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk pria yang mereka sayangi. Seijuurou memejamkan mata meminta harapan juga doa yang semoga senatiasa dikabulkan oleh _kami-sama_. Begitu matanya terbuka kembali, mata dua orang di depannya itu sudah berbinar-binar menantikan dirinya yang meniup lilin.

Yang ulang tahun siapa ... yang akan tiup lilin juga siapa ... Seijuurou tersenyum geli memikirkannya. Dan detik berikutnya, api yang berada di lilin angka tiga puluh sembilan tersebut mati. Menyisakan api dan senyum lebar Setsuna dan Satsuki. Kedua orang tersebut menarik tangannya ke sebuah bangku di halaman yang sudah dihiasi. Seijuurou tersenyum pada mereka. Dan malam itu mereka berpesta. Bukan sebuah pesta meriah, melainkan pesta kecil bersama keluarga kecilnya.

" _Arigatou_ ..." gumamnya.

 **-oOo-**

Kembali lagi membahas waktu. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Pasangan berbeda gender tersebut sudah ada di kamar mereka. Bukan kamar mereka yang berada di rumah besar, karena rumah mereka yang itu masih berantakan demi mensukseskan hari ulang tahun Akashi Seijuurou. Melainkan mereka menempati rumah kayu, yang merupakan salah satu aset keluarga Akashi, yang berada tak jauh dari rumah besar. Rumah tersebut memiliki dua lantai, dan Setsuna memilih untuk tidur di lantai dua. Sedangkan orang tuanya tidur di lantai bawah.

" _Ne_ ... Seijuurou- _kun_ ... kau tidak marah kan karena aku dan Setsuna sudah memecahkan beberapa barang di rumahmu itu?"

Seijuurou menghela napas. Ia sama sekali tidak masalah jika barang mereka habis asal Satsuki dan Setsuna selamat. Toh, ia bisa membeli yang baru lagi. Tapi Satsuki berulang kali menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Tidak apa, Satsuki," ujar Seijuurou kalem.

Wanitanya itu duduk di samping Seijuurou yang menggunakan piyama bermotif kelinci warna pink sama sepertinya. Mungkin usia mereka sudah hampir mencapai empat puluh tahun, tapi keremajaan mereka tidak boleh menghilang. Seperti menggunakan piyama couple bermotif kelinci misalnya. Dan itu adalah hukum absolut dari Satsuki jika Seijuurou masih mencintainya.

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ … Terima kasih, karena sudah terlahir sebagai suamiku dan ayah dari Setsuna, Papa- _kun_ ," ujar Satsuki penuh cinta. Tangannya menggantung di leher Seijuurou, memeluk pria itu dari samping.

Seijuurou mencium puncak kepala Satsuki. "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, Mama- _chan_."

Mereka saling berpandangan. Dan Akashi memutuskan pandangan tersebut.

"Oh iya, Satsuki. Hari ini aku ulang tahun. Bagaimana kalau aku minta hadiah lagi?" ucap Seijuurou. Tadi Satsuki memang sudah memberi hadiah pada Seijuurou berupa gunting kramat nomor 25. Satsuki menatap Seijuurou bingung.

"Apa?"

Seijuurou menyeringai mesum yang mana hanya Satsuki saja yang tahu. Sirine tanda bahaya bergaung di otak Satsuki. "S-Seijuurou- _kun_."

Dan panggilan Satsuki tadi dibalas dengan serangan cinta dari Seijuurou. Dan malam mereka masih berlanjut. Semoga Setsuna tidak mendengar apa yang kedua orang tuanya ini lakukan.

 **-oOo-**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Winter in December © Hana Kumiko.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Otanjoubi Omedetou~ Papa-** _ **kun**_ **….**

 **Akhirnyaaa~ aku keturutan bikin fic AkaMomo. Yattaaa~ jahahhaha. Gak nemu judul vroh. Ini bikinnya ngebut bangeeettt ….**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat diterima.**

 **Pay … pay … sampai jumpa di ceritaku selanjutnyaaa~**


End file.
